


Sweet Stiches

by astr0cat



Category: frostpudding - Fandom
Genre: M/M, i wanna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: VERY OLD GARBAGEWARNING: CANCER





	Sweet Stiches

“I honestly fail to see why you are so intrigued by this 'cooking show’, Thomas,” the ravenette begins, releasing a long drawn out sigh as he leans against the couch. “And yesterday, if I recall correctly, you stated that Thor was your favorite hero. Honestly why Thor?” the god finishes, watching silently as the brunette smiles and leans closer to him, fumbling silently with the remote as he does so.

Tom lets out a breathy chuckle before replying, “remember when we had dinner a few nights ago? I thought I could...improve my culinary skills a little more to your liking. Don't want you to starve simply because I can't match the Asgardian chefs.” As the actor finishes his small speech the remote falls out of his fingers, landing softly on the couch. Staring at it for a moment before returning his gaze back to Loki, he speaks, “and, well, your brother is quite the warrior,” he finishes with a small shrug of his shoulders.

Groaning quietly, the immortal gently drapes an arm around Tom's shoulders, the smaller man squirming closer to the gods form in return. “In a way I suppose I am flattered that you would watch such a monotonous show for me,” the ravenette states, leaning ever so slightly into his lover's touch, “if you'd prefer, I could cook a feast for us tonight, give you a true taste from the gods.”

There is a moment where a silence stretches out in the air, Loki letting his eyes slip closed in the time being, “warrior, more like brute. Don't tell me you've gotten doe eyes for his golden locks, you haven't any idea how envious I would be then.” With That being said, the god cracks his eyes open a sliver and glances at his significant other.

A chuckle slips from Thomas' lips, the habit of sticking his tongue between his teeth apparent, “it would be a great honor to have the opportunity to sample your cooking skills - the skills of a god.” There is a split second where Tom glances up at Loki with an expression where one knows it's going to be a sleepless night.

Just as quickly as he had turned his chin up, he turned it back down, “and about Thor...well,” a soft, joy filled chuckle escapes the brunette as he smiles. “He does have nice hair, i'll give him that. However…” The actor turns his gaze up to the ravenette once more, a palm gliding upwards, fingers running through Loki's silky ebony locks softly in a smooth fashion, “youve got really nice hair as well, I like the darkness of it.”

Tom watches as a triumphant smirk blooms on the god's face before speaking up once more, “but seriously, the two of you could star in advertisements for hair products,” the brunette finishes with an amused smile, affectionately nuzzling loki's neck.

The immortals gaze softens ever so slightly, lips parting to release a sigh as he rests his head upon Tom's , arm holding the brunettes shoulder a bit tighter while his fingers curl around his upper arm. “You have odd ideas, my dear Thomas, very peculiar…” Loki states, palm crawling from the mortals shoulder and to his messy curls, “I quite fancy your hair as well.” With that being said, the ravenette softly pets at Tom's hair, fingers gliding through the chestnut strands with ease. There's a moment where the air is littered with silence, the god quietly adoring the time.

“Would you care to have dessert for dinner? I could make Asgards delectable pudding for you if you so desire,” the older male state's, breaking the short quiet.

There's a shiver beside him followed by a content filled sigh, “yes, I would like that very much.” Tenderly the brunnette take his lovers free hand into his own, tracing lines over the pale skin, “you know me so well, I love pudding.” He finishes off his sentence with a soft chuckle, eyes shining blissfully as he continues tracing the skin before him.

Loki watches for a moment, eyes trained on Thomas’ fingers before he stops him, grasping his hand and lacing their fingers together. When Tom looks up, the ravenette lets a smile slips through, eyes gentle and glimmering ever so slightly.

The actors eyes linger on his for a seemingly long time before migrating downwards, gaze residing on Loki's lips, leaning in ever so slightly, “what kind of pudding would you prefer? Vanilla or…” There's a short pause, Tom's lips brushing the gods softly, “chocolate?” His eyes dart up to the raveonettes, a great smile stretching from ear to ear before he closes the gap.

Not wasting any time in kissing back, Loki leans in and sending his adoration crashing into the brunnette. Almost as soon as it started, a noise in the background interrupts their daze.

There's a shrill beep that erupts from the television, obviously the source is from the cooking show. With a jolt, Tom faces the device with a scowl, a sigh leaving him, “god dammit, Ramsay.”

Unfazed, Loki places his hands upon Thomas' arms, “i'd prefer something sweet…” the ravenette quietly states before leaning into the actor ear and whispering softly, his breath tickling the brunette's skin, “and innocent.” A deep chuckle rumbles in the confines of his chest, the vibration hitting Tom in soft waves.

“It's fucking raw, you donkey!” a voice suddenly screams from the screen, startling the two of them.

Thomas chuckles breathlessly, the two of them now ignoring the television as Gordon curses up a storm in the background. The brunette shivered softly before gulping down an excessively pleased sigh, “I can't decide between sweet,” he soothingly plants a kiss on Loki's cheek, “and bitter,” now biting the ravenette's earlobe in a gentle manner, now no longer talking about the dessert anymore.

“Why not both?” Loki questions, softly pushing Tom against the couch, a smirk dancing on his lips as he leans in, watching as the brunette relaxes into the pillows and casts an affection filled gaze upwards. The immortal allows his fingers to linger on the actors skin longer than they should, palms gliding down the smaller man's side before resting on his hips.

“You're in a really…” Thomas begins, taking the first few words that come to him due to his mind being slightly lost to lust, “good mood today.” At the last word he licks his lips, a grin sprouting onto his lips, “I like it.” Silently the mortal grabs Loki by his collar, gently tugging him down whilst being unable to decide if he'd rather undress the god or watch him undress himself.

The smirk one Loki's lips only widens at his lover's words, “and you're a little minx.” Before Tom can get another word in, the ravenette leans downwards and sucks a necklace of bruises into the man's collarbone. “I like it,” he whispers, eyes flashing up at him mischievously.

“Only for you, darling,” Tom gasps out, hands running up Loki's back, up to his hair, and finally slipping back down to his hips. “People will...notice these marks Loki,” the brunnette whimpers out, though far from complaining. Though he desires to avoid the questions that will certainly be asked by his costars, he has no intentions of stopping the god before him.

“Do you wish for me to stop?” the ravenette inquires, unbuttoning his spouse's shirt before leaning down and sucking at his chest, staring up at the actor through a dominating verdant gaze.

Thomas visibly gulps, eye trained on the ravenette as his face morphs into an almost pleading expression, “fuck no.” His hands grasp Loki's hips, one long leg resting on the god's body and firmly holding him in position.

A broad smirks clings to the gods face, hands resting on the loons shoulders as he leans up and sucks at the skin inhabiting the base of Tom's neck, licking a line upwards after a moment. His palms travel down to the brunettes biceps, delivering a soft squeeze upon the flesh, “so perfect for me as always, Thomas, looks like dessert is almost served…”

Emitting a low moan, Thom places his other leg around Loki, his lower body pressing closer to the gods, “you have...no idea what you're doing to me, darling,” the brunnette whispers out, a chuckle ghosting his lips. Letting his eyes flutter shut, he continues, “I now know why people use the phrase 'I could eat you up’, I just can't get enough of you darling, can't get close enough.”

The god simpers up at the brunette before placing a kiss just below his ear, sucking on the side of his neck, “then touch me, get closer, make me drown in your scent, Thomas,” the ravenette whispers out in a husky tone, breath hovering just above this mortals skin.

Emitting a loud, needy moan, Thomas presses his body firmly against Lokis. His hands roam over the gods back, shoulders, and finally settling on his ass. With his breath speeding up, he lets his hushed voice ring out, “please...let me kiss you some more, Loki.”

Obeying, the immortal takes his lips off of Tom's neck and placing them on the edges of the brunette's lips before fully kissing him, grinding his erection roughly into the actors. Softly he lets his hands travel down to the small of his mortals back.

Tom can only moans into the kiss with nothing other than pure desire, one hand quickly tangling itself tightly within Loki's raven colored locks, hips returning the goods movements as best as humanly possible. His other palm loosening his shirt in attempt to cool his heated skin.

There's a groan on loki's end before he's unbuttoning the rest if the brunettes shirt and tugging it off, his own quickly following, the two garments quickly thrown to the floor. “Look at you, Thomas, all red in the face just for me…” a breathy, lust filled chuckle passes his lips, “what a beautiful tart you art...perfectly fit for a king.”

The brunnette below him writhes in need as a whimper escapes him, his hand flying around the ravenette's neck, and in one swift movement he pulls himself up. “I'm yours and only yours, darling,” the loon whispers out, softly biting at loki's lip before tugging the god back down onto the couch, grinding his groin repeatedly into the gods. It's all he can do to softly mumble against the immortals lips, “I need you so much, Loki.”

“How much do you need me? Tell me,” the ravenette whispers out in between kisses, one hand tangled in Toms curls while the other snakes down to hover just above the brunettes navel.

Unable to think, his mind a jumbled and lust filled mess, he spills out the first few words that come to him, “I need you like the fucking flowers need the sun and I need you right now, Loki, please!”

Smirking devilishly, the god silences his mortal with a passion filled kiss, hand diving into Tom's pants and disappearing beneath the waistband of his boxers. His magic begins to come to life, green tendrils diving into the actor and brushing at his prostate with a feathery touch.

In reply to his actions, the younger male lets out a long drawn out moan, throwing his head back as he's engulfed in ecstasy, “fuck, Loki.” Words dragged out, Tom's hands reach out for something to grab ahold of either desperation, his body twitching with pleasure, “please more…”

“All in good time, my love…” he says as he tugs on the chestnut strands, opposite hand increasing the speed on Toms nether regions. For a moments he releases the brunettes hair, placing Thomas’ palms his shoulders before returning his own fist to the mortals curls.

A series of moans escape the loon as pleasure begins to consume him, “you're so sadistic sometimes…” and that's all he can manage to get out before his voice is swallowed up by a mewl.

“Do you like that?” Loki questions, his voice almost a growl as he tightens his grasp on his lover's hair whilst continuing his movements on Tom's lower half, his mind keeping the green magics alive.

“Yes, I love it. Please don't stop, darling, please!” And Tom almost screams in bliss, eyes screwed shut, body tense and hips jerking wildly as his fingernails dig into Loki's pale skin.

Keeping his grip steady on the actors hair, he lets his hand cease in jerking Thomas off. The green tendrils continue to drive into Tom's prostate and at the same time a smirk blooms onto loki's face, expression faced towards his mortale chest.

With an overly loud sigh, the younger male cracks his eyes open just enough to glance down at the god, lips parted in an attempt to retaliate but a deep moan shakes his form and cuts off his words. “You...f-fuck…” another moan rolls off of his tongue before his eyes are closing once again.

“I what, dear Thomas?” Quickly the god unbuttons his jeans, pulling them down slightly while leaning down and biting at tlms collarbone, drawing a small prick of blood all the while continuing to keep his magic steady on the brunettes prostate.

“Y - ahh, fuck!” his whole form jerks while his fingers claw at Loki's back, “you're...so mind numbingly good at this.” Quietly cracking his eyes open, his orbs immediately flashing to the gods groin, tongue peeking out to swipe over his lips.

“I'd hope so, anything other than perfect is unacceptable for my queen,” the god says as he pauses the spell he's been keeping active for this time, “beg for it, my queen.”

The cease of movements causing a trembling whimper to escape the man below him him, “please, I need it…” Just as the words leave his mouth, Toms hand travels up to loki's hair, massaging his neck tenderly, “please, my king.” Another whimper escapes him, his body twitching with the desire for touch.

A Smirk forms upon the gods lips, licking a line along the loons ribcage and palming him a few more times, he returns his gaze back to the actors eyes, “how much?”

There's a groan of frustration before a flood of words tumbles from tom, “fucking, dammit - loki! I need you like the Earth needs rotation in order to function properly and I need to cum like plants need water, so please!” And then he's pulling the god closer by his waist, long legs still clamped tightly around the immortal.

The ravenette chuckles softly, “so greedy today, my fawn,” loki's hand resumes in its previous actions, faster and harder now, “who owns you? Who's your king?” His voice is like that of a feral growl, just a deep lust filled breath, “scream my name.”

Groaning loudly and tossing his head back as his body goes tense is all he can do as he speaks, “you...y-you own me, you're...my king. Oh fuck, Loki!” Hastily he grabs onto the gods arm that's working his groin, both for support and to confirm that it stays there.

“Good boy,” now he's straining his arm, increasing the speed until his arm is at the limit. Leaning down he places a soft smooch to the side of Thomas' torso, rejoicing in the tremble of the muscles, “so beautiful.”

Pulling on loki's raven locks, he lets out a needy moan, hips jerking helplessly, “please...tell me...tell me to cum.”

There's a moment where the older male is silent, waiting for the desire, the need and want to rise as high as the sexual tension, only his breath tickling the brunette's soft skin.

“Cum.”

In that instant the coil unravels within tom, back arching and nails burrowing into the pale skin before him, lips parting in a silent scream of raw ecstasy. Seconds pass before he gulps in copious amount of air and slumps back into the cushions of the couch, nothing but bliss creeping at the edges of his mind.

“I'm far from finished so don't get too comfortable, my dear,” the ravenette suddenly states, an almost malevolent smirk forming on his lips. Taking his palm out of Tom's trousers, he leans down and plants kiss on the actors forehead, “though I suppose I shall grant you a moment or so to recover.”

His reply is a breathless chuckle, “how gracious of you, darling.” Moving his skull of a bit to place a kiss on loki's cheek, the loon smiles, “just give me two minutes..”

Leering slightly, the king speaks, “I hope two minutes will be enough for you,” with smooth movements Loki leans in, “because i'm going to fuck you into this mattress and into tomorrow.”

There was a shiver beneath him before a pair of lips brushed his ear, “i'm looking forward to that,” it was just a whisper, “my king.”

Visually becoming more aroused, the god lets out a growl before leaning down and nipping the shell of Tom's ear, “it'd be best to choose your words carefully, I wouldn't want to hurt you…”

“Why does it sound so fucking inviting when you say it like that?” the brunette inquires softly, a quivering sigh escaping him before he gently grinds into loki's lower half. This actions earns a groan and a much rougher return of the action from the god, “dont tempt me, my lyttle minx..” Thats all thats said before the ravenette slips the actors pants off and tosses them to the floor, lips latching onto the smaller man's chest while one palm intertwines their fingers.

Thomas moans out softly, cocking his head a bit to gaze at the immortal while his own hand burrows in the man's raven locks, long legs slipping around the tricksters waist with ease.

All Loki can do is glance down at him with an expression screaming pure adoration before three knocks come to the door, a deep voice rumbling from the other side.

Startled, Tom jolts slightly, orbs focused on the door with raw terror before turning to the god, “is there a way we can go somewhere without walking?”

Not able to resist the hopeful gleam in his lover's eyes, the trickster attempts a teleportation spell, finding out seconds later that he's much too turned on for any sort of magic. Huffing he focuses back on the brunnete below him, “I can't do anything right now.”

A gruff voice sounds from the other side of the entry, “brother, are you home?” Another set of knocks met by silence, Thors voice the only thing shattering it, “I could have sworn I heard someone…”

Squinting out a glare at the source of the voice, Loki turns back to his lover, holding a finger to his lips before climbing off of him and offering him a hand.

Taking the offered palm and arising from the furniture, Tom barely manages to cease and excited giggle, teeth digging into his lower lip.

Commencing in walking over to the stairs that lead to the bedroom, Tom in hand, the ravenette manages to step on the only loose floorboard in the entire house. Swiveling his skull to the side, cringing extremely hard internally, he gazes at the door knob that begins to twist.

“I'm coming in, brother.”

Huffing in annoyance and attempting to gather his focus, he curses, “son of a bitch,” it's right under his breath, the spell right under his tongue, “by Odin's beard.” Milliseconds pass and just as the door opens Loki and Tom find themselves upstairs in the bedroom, relieved sighs escaping their lips.

The loon is the first to sink into the mattress, palm still held within the gods, “do you think they'll come up here?”

Scoffing in reply, “by the Norns, I hope not,” is all he says before directing his hearing back downstairs, listening as footsteps thud into the living room.

“Brother? I brought Chris Hemsworth with me, he was hoping to see Thomas about…” there's a pause before the blondes voice picks up once again, “a script I believe.”

Now Loki's turning towards the brunnette, expression pleading the actor thats its not important.

Downstairs Thor continues his search and in a quieter tone speaks to the said actor he brought with him, “perhaps they're upstairs, follow me.” In reply to the thundergod is Chris’ concerned tone, “I don't know mate, don't you think this is a bit invasive?”

To the god’s dismay, Tom bites his lips, expression clearly reading that it's important, “perhaps I could tell them a lie, give us five more minutes?” The actors voice was just a whisper, eyes flicking down to loki's groin before darting back up to the shimmering emeralds.

With a huff, the ravenette collapses onto the bed, arms crossed but understanding, “if it's important then go ahead. Take as long as you need.”

The stairs creek beside the bedroom, no doubt Thor has finally nearing his destination. Chris being the polite soul he is pipes up in an attempt to stop the blonde, “maybe we should wait downstairs, surely they'll come down if they're here, yeah?”

“Are you sure?” before Loki replies, the brunette hears the footsteps getting closer and in return darts towards the wardrobe in an attempt to find a suitable attire.

“It is fine,” and with a finishing move, snaps his finger, covering both him and the loon fully. Hiding his erection in case the two blondes enter the room is all he can do in a futile attempt at modesty.

Looking down at himself in surprise, a smile forming on his lips, he turns to Loki, “alright, darling.” Walking over and pecking the god's mouth, the immortal kissing back, is all he does before going over to the door. Cracking it open a bit, Tom spots Thor on the steps, quickly he offers the thundergod a smile, “hello.”

The blonde immediately cracks a smile, “greetings tom! Is my brother home or is it just you today?” Behind the god rests Chris, tentatively offering a smile and a wave.

With a laugh, the brunette waves back before returning his attention back to the giant, “yes your brother is indeed home today; however, I am afraid he's occupied with something right now.” There's a moment where the actor prays that the god of thunder will buy it, smile tense.

Curiosity shines in Thors eyes, “what is he occupied with?” No beside the blonde, Chris stands quietly with a script in hand, a emile that doesn't quite reach his eyes stretched across his face.

Tensing, Tom forces the grin to remain on his face, “oh, just sleeping, perhaps learning a new spell.” Rubbing the back of his nape sheepishly, desperately desiring to return to Loki, he faces Chris, “oh! I almost forgot about that, I am so sorry Chris.”

Frowning, Thor gazes at the closed door, “I suppose I shall leave him be then, I have had bad experiences with waking him in the past. I am glad you have not had to witness him at his worst yet, you are fortunate.”

Now two people talk to Tom almost simultaneously, “it's alright, mate,” a diminutive frown takes over the smaller blondes face but he shakes it off, “are you excited to start filming in the next few weeks?”

Nodding towards the blonde giant, strongly agreeing, Thomas turns to the Australian. A broad smile clings to his lips, “of course I am! Especially since it's with you,” he fumbles with the scrip, a chuckle escaping his lips, “it's always more fun when you're around.”

Moving closer to the Brit, the blondes arm brushes his as he points at something on the script in an attempt to be closer to Tom. Twitching ever so slightly from the touch due to being horny, Tom picks up the small sounds of Loki's moans from the other side of the door, dearly hoping that the two men before him cant and wont hear it.

“I personally like this line,” Chris’ fingers brush the brunette's as he points towards it. Smiling brightly with a light cherry hue, the loon nods, “that is an interesting one.” Oblivious to the blindes touch, Tom glances up, “I don't mean to sound rude but was there anything else the two of you need? I could get you drinks if you plan on staying longer,” and though his words are polite, he dearly hopes for them to depart so he can return to his beloved.

Smiling shyly at the blush hovering the Brit's cheeks, the Australian shakes his head, “you don't sound rude, not at all.”

And then Thor pipes in, “Chris actually wanted to discuss something with you and how thoughtful of you to offer us drinks. Do you have coffee?”

Glancing at the blonde actor with curious eyes, Thomas quickly turns to Thor, “as a matter of fact there's a fresh pot downstairs, can you find it on your own?”

Nodding, the thundergod marches down the stairs mumbling out, “I will be back shortly.”

After a few moment the Australian nudges the brunette's side, a smile on his lips, “so how have you been lately?”

The brit smiles warmly, “i'm fine, happy,” and then he's taking in the smile that doesn't reach Chris' eyes, scratching over his chin, “and how have you been? You don't look all too happy if i'm being honest. What's the matter?”

“That's good to hear,” quickly he crosses his arms to hide the slight tremble in his limbs, “and i'm fine, what gives you the impression that i'm not?”

Sighing, Tom motions towards the blondes blue orbs, “I can't see genuine happiness in there. So what's the matter, you know you can talk to me,” and for the finishing move he lays a hand on the actors shoulder.

“Well I -” a soft moan comes from the other side of the door, quiet and barely audible to Chris but clear as a bell to the Brit, “what was that?”

All Tom can do is blush furiously before stuttering out, “I guess Loki woke up,” he rubs the back of his neck nervously, eyes glancing at the door before flicking back to Chris. “Anyways, that's not important right now.”

Nodding mutely and sheepishly resting a hand on the back of his nape, Chris turns his head away, “fuck, Tom, I..” and then he glances down before looking back at the brunnette, “I really like you, Tom.”

Unsure if he means platonically or romantically, he nervously fumbles with his hands, “well, I like you too. Though i'm not exactly sure what-what you mean,” he finishes before adding in a quick “sorry”.

Chris begins to get his hopes up, “really?” Quickly he takes Tom's hands into his own, “I mean...I love you, that's what I meant.”

There's a moment of silence where Tom's mouth drops, mind reeling as he registers what the blonde just said, “Ch-Chris I…” He almost hiccups he's so incredibly nervous, hands trembling ever so slightly, “I - I don't know what to say.” Squeezing the Australians palm gently in an attempt to calm him is all the brit does before continuing, “I feel...I feel very flattered and I know that sounds foolish and is precisely what you don't want to hear, but…” Taking a breath and delivering another small amount of pressure to the blondes hands, he glances up into his eyes, “i'm really sorry, Chris...if prefer if we...if we remained good friends, if that's alright. I swear if I was single and the whole alternate universe with Loki, Thor, and the others wouldn't have happened i'd have been dating you for quite awhile now. I dearly hope that helps in some way...i'm so sorry. I feel like a total ass, not to mention an idiot for not realizing or knowing…”

Becoming silent, mouth slightly ajar and smile completely scarce, Chris stares with glossed over eyes. Biting his lip and flashing a glance at their hands, he slowly nods, “I understand, sorry I don't know what I was thinking…” A bittersweet smile spreads across his face, “i'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything when you're already in a relationship, I apologize for making you uncomfortable and putting you in this situation. Please forgive me, mate,” he finishes off by softly squeezing Tom's hands, eventually letting them go.

Heart breaking in two at the pained expression on the blondes face, the brunette quickly grasps him by the shoulder and pulls him into an embrace, no plan of releasing him any time soon resting in his mind. “It's alright, Chris. It's good to know how you feel, but i'm sorry I don't feel the same way. I'm really, dearly sorry. I don't want to lose you as a friend though, unless you dont...dont want me to be near you anymore aside from our career.” His voice trails off into a lower octave near the end of his statement, a sad tone clinging to his words.

Tenderly Chris returns the embrace after a moment, resting his chin on Tom's shoulder, “don't apologize, you did nothing wrong…,” silent tears slip down the blonde's cheeks, ever so slightly dampening toms shirt. “I'm sorry I shouldn't have done this…” the hold he once had on the brunnette loosens, “I don't want to lose you as a friend either...I think I should get going...i'll get Thunderpants out of your hair as well,” the Australian finally finishes, moving to pull away from the smaller male.

Chuckling sadly as well and releasing Chris a bit, just enough to get a good look at his face, he lifts one palm up to softly stroke at the tear stains. “Alright, just know that i'm here for you, okay? Im also sure Thor will be there for a hug or two if you need one, I just don't want you to be alone with this right now, I feel awful.” Releasing the blonde fully, he casts a smile up at him.

Numerous tears continue to fall down Chris’ face regardless of Tom wiping them away. “Thank you, don't feel remorse or guilt, mate. Its alright, its my fault.” Glancing up, he bites his lip before quickly kissing the brits cheek, immediately turning on his heel and sprinting down the stairs.

Thomas goes to open his mouth in an attempt to say something but quickly falls silent, touching the area Chris had so delicately showcased his affection. Speechless, all the actor can do is watch his friend dash down the stairs, biting his lip before releasing an exasperated sigh.

Quiet chatter is heard downstairs before the front door opens and closes, Thors voice being the first to be heard, “why do you cry so, Hemsworth?”

Being able to see them from the window, Tom watches as the smaller blonde shakes his head and wipes at his face.

Meanwhile, the entry to the bedroom creaked open behind the Brit, Loki peering out having heard all of the conversation.

Slouched ever so slightly and eyes trained in the direction of Chris, the brunette lets out another exhale before rotating towards the door behind him. Coming face to face with the raveonettes, a startled gasp escapes him, “holy sh - Loki!” Placing a palm over his chest, heart beating a million miles a minute, he turns his gaze up towards the god, “you scared me there!”

Stepping out of the room, a brow cocked ever so slightly, the immortal glances down at Tom. A gentle frown is etched upon his lips while his eyes remain lidded. Closing his orbs and taking a step forward, Loki envelopes the brit into his arms.

All the actor can do is emit a soft sounds of shock before looping his limbs around the man, hold tight as he buries his face into the ravenette's neck, taking in his scent and relaxing ever so slightly.

Kissing the top of Tom's head and nuzzling his nose into the curly locks before him, Loki pets at the chestnut strands, “thank you, Thomas. I am sorry.” Leaning down, Loki delivers a small peck to the brits cheek before returning his nose to the mop of curls once again.

Tom takes a moment to take a deep inhale, form trembling as he strokes over the gods back, “it's alright and thank you, Loki.” Slowly he lifts his head to place a kiss on the apple of the ravenette's cheek, eyes remaining closed as a tear slips down the slope of his face.

There's a pause on the older males end before he speaks, “are you positive you made the correct decision though? I can't help but feel as if a part of you possesses a longing to be with someone of your own king, someone mortal, someone to grow old with and they would as well…” His voice is just a whisper as he softly runs a hand up toms spine, tipping the brunettes head up with a touch to his chin. Tenderly Loki wipes a stray droplet of salt tainted water away, “I only want the best for you.”

 

Sending a tender beam up at the god, the brit take his hand into his own, “I may think about that sometimes but you're the only one i'm truly happy with, Loki. I can't imagine anyone to be by my side but you.” With another smile, Tom plants a feathery kiss upon each of the gods knuckles before guiding the ravenette's palm to rest upon his beating muscle, a content sigh leaving him. “But to be honest, I always thought that...maybe you'd like to be with someone who will live longer than me. I'll perish very soon, at least in your eyes. It doesn't take much to kill me either…” his voice is just a mumble as if he's embarrassed.

Glancing down at Tom with a deep somberness hovering his eyes and a scowl etched into his face, Loki blinks, “do not talk like that.” Letting his lids cover his orbs, he turns his skull to the side, a huff escaping his lips as a small droplet of water escapes his tear duct, “I thank you for desiring to be with me, and it is the same on my end, but please do not speak the truth of your life so bluntly.”

Biting his lip and placing a hand upon the side of Loki's face, Tom embraces the god, placing the ravenette's head on his shoulder whilst running his slender digits through his raven locks. “I'm sorry, love. I won't talk about it again,” and then Tom presses a kiss to the tricksters forehead, “we should just enjoy life, enjoy each others company instead of talking about the future.”

Sighing into the sun kissed skin before him, Loki breathes in, the flesh smelling of sweet honey and cologne, “do not apologize, you were not at fault.” Quickly he smooches the brits neck, “I have...been striving to create a spell to give you eternal life...I believe I have potentially achieved it, but no promises.”

Letting the mischievous male go to a degree, the mortal takes in his expression, his own face a mixture of admiration and uncertainty, “Loki...are you sure this is a good idea? I mean...would that be okay, making a human immortal?”

“It should be alright, there is nothing against it,” gently takes Tom's face into his palms,” I want you in my life forever, always by my side, but only if you so wish. Sweetly delivering a buss to his mortals lips, he continues, “besides...everything I do is wrong according to Odin so if he doesn't find out…”

“I guess you're right,” a sorrowful chuckle escapes his lips as he nuzzles the gods cheek, “I love you and of course I wish to be and remain by your side for as long as possible.”

Relaxing a bit, the trickster leans into the brunette, “the only side effect is dizziness. Im almost positive that it lasts a course of three weeks, if not the less. That is even if it does surface.” Scooping the mortal into his arms, he rests his gaze on Thomas’, “I could perform the spell tonight if you wish.”

“Al - lright...sure, yeah, why not?” he nods in agreement, laughing nervously.

The god gives a bob of his head in return before carrying the brit into the bedroom, softly setting the actor onto the mattress and kissing his forehead, “lucky for you...night has fallen.” Casting his sight over to the window, Tom's own eyes following the direction, he's proven correct for a blanket of black rests across the sky. “If anything hurts, feels wrong, makes you think differently,” the ravenette inhales a generous amount of air, “tell me. You should not feel any different aside from a slight headache which could potentially develop into a migraine for a short period. A pain in the skull is required, if it is not there it did not work properly and if there is something else...something is wrong.” Pecking the expanse of skin below toms hairline once more, the immortal takes a seat on the bed beside the actor before closing his eyes and softly mumbles a set of words, qui benigniores volunt esse amatores ut videat so est par signum ne derelinquas nos cum electo hanc immortalitatem…”

Tom nods before letting his eyes slip closed, his mind focussing on the soft words Loki mutters, a shiver dancing up his spine as the beginning stings of a headache arise from behind his skull. Releasing a groan, the Brit tilts his face to the side, “my head...won't explode, right?” His fingers search for the god's hand, grasping it tightly once it's found, “I must confess...i'm a bit scared, it's getting worse, the headache I mean.” Emitting a groan duplicate to the last, he squeezed his eyes shut, taking in gulps of air in a futile attempt at relaxation.

Delivering small touches to Tom's palm in a pulse like fashion, Loki finishes the spell and allows his eyes to flutter open, leaning down and pecking the actors lips, “better? Worse?” Hastily he fully climbs atop the bed, resting beside the brunette while softly brushing his locks in an attempt to soothe the aching pain.

“Its...getting worse, but also better…” another moan of agony escaped him before he relaxes, snuggling into Loki's form, “it feels like a migraine, but there's some sort of energy building up somewhere in my chest. It feels strangely pleasant…” and then he looks up, “do I get god-like powers now as well?” As he asks the inquiry, a vast, joking grin bubbles up onto his lips.

“How could you acquire god-like powers when you already have them?” the god questions with a smirk, resting his palm upon tom's forehead and muttering a few words to a spell in order to ease the pain, “you possess a stronger seduction ability than any succubus i've ever encountered, more beauty than Aphrodite, more charm than any elf, and more strength than Zeus. And you are essentially my husband, therefore you are a god in some aspect.”

There's a moment where the brunette just looks at Loki, absolutely speechless until eventually a wide smile sprots onto his face, “you-” Tom pauses in order to clear his throat, chuckling softly, “you really know how to flatter me...and thank you, I feel significantly better now.” Before the god has a chance to reply, the actor closes the gap between them, inhaling the ravenette's scent as he does so.

The trickster wastes no time in returning the affectionate action, pulling away after a moment, “as I stated before, you deserve nothing but the best. I want the best for you.” Flashing a beam at the smaller male, affection gleaming in his eyes, the ravenette pulls Tom flush to his chest, “I love you, Thomas.”

Snuggling closer and closing his eyes, the brunette takes the time to simply enjoy the moment, “I love you too, darling. And don't forget, i'll always need you like the flowers need the sun.” At that last part, the smaller male loses himself to giggles, burying his face into Loki's chest as his shoulders shake with soft laughter.

“And i'll always need you like a man does with water,” the god lets his limbs rest around Tom's form in a firm hold, nose buried in the honey brown locks as he listens to the laughs, “my sweet Thomas…” The last sentence is tainted with sleep, tone drowsy and deep, the spell having worn the trickster out.

Realizing that the god is quickly falling into dreamland, Tom quiets his laughter, making himself more comfortable and holding the ravenette tightly, “you sweetheart…” Letting out a breathy chuckle and kissing the gods collarbone, the brunette closes his eyes, “sweet dreams, Loki.”

Humming ever so softly, the said man speaks in only a whisper, “I love you, Thomas, never forget that…” With his breathing slowing as sleep claims him, Loki keeps his arms firmly looped around his beloved.

“I love you too,” a smile blossoms onto the brits face as he contently listens to the beat of the trickster heart, sighing happily as fatigue washes over him and takes him into the void.

 

Morning rolls around faster than the pair would have prefered, Loki being the first to wake.

Rising quietly, Tom still slumbering in his arms, the god sends down a smile, staring as the sun begins to peek over the horizon in the first signs of daybreak.

As the sunlight begins dying the land orange, a sudden feeling of unease dyes Loki's mind into the color of worry. Slowly sitting up and taking care not to wake his spouse, the ravenette slowly slips out of bed.

The instant his feet hit the floor a pair of hands grab at his face, silencing him and tugging him backwards. In an attempt to escape he kicks out, the grip of the palms going slack for a moment and Loki doesn't fail to use that to his advantage in a warning, “Thoma-!” 

Just as quick as before, he is hushed.

Vaguely stirring at Loki's voice and eventually waking up with orbs still shut, confusion consumes the brit as he picks up movement beside the bed frame, “Loki?” Sitting up and glancing around Tom quickly spots the pair and jumps out from under the covers, “who the hell are you?”

A set of Asgardian guards stand beside Loki, another coming up from behind the actor and grasping him.

It is apparent that the guards prove to be rather strong seeing as how not even the trickster can weaken their grasp. Soon enough he comes to realize that these are not guards but some of Odin's finest warriors, possibly stronger than his oaf of a brother. Tearing his face away from the palm placed upon his mouth, the ravenette lets his voice rumble, “whatever it is, what does Thomas have to do with it?”

The man to the gods left is the first to speak, “you have disobeyed the Laws of Life in granting this mortal,” the warrior takes a moment to clear his throat, “in granting this once mortal eternal life, the Allfather demands to speak to the both of you.”

When Loki looks back to his significant other, he's just in time to see the last of the brunettes struggles before he cats a frown up at the trickster, expression clearly reading that he knew it wasn't a good idea.

Huffing softly and turning back to one of the men, he speaks in a quiet voice, unwilling to go without at least a verbal fight, “if I recall…” taking a deep breath to calm his temper, he continues, “the Laws of Life do not state that one could not perform a specific sparkle but rather a ritual. Rituals will result in punishment while there is nothing said about spells or potions. This was no ritual but a spell. What is my fault?”

Almost the instant his speech comes to a halt the man to his left barks out, “hold your silver tongue.”

Now desperate to get Tom out of this situation the god results to pleading, “at least release Thomas, he does not deserve this! If anything has been wronged it has been wronged by me and me alone, he has nothing to do with anything other than the fact he was the subject in whi-” quickly his words come to a halt as he's rendered unconscious by the harsh hit from the handle of a scepter.

With a gasp, the brunette shouts out to his lover, “Loki!” Squirming in an attempt to get to him, he frowns when the warrior restraining him refuses to budge. Quickly he squints out a glare at the man across from him, “that was really not at all necessary!” Gritting his teeth as a tactic to hold his tongue is all he can do, figuring it would be unwise to speak anything ill mannered considering what just happened to the ravenette.

“If you would be so kind to come with us now, and without any struggles…” one of the men growls out, pulling at Tom's arms before nodding at the other two men and stepping out if the room, downstairs, and into the front yard.

Loki is hauled over his jailors shoulder, head bobbing softly with each step causing him to appear as pitiful as ever.

“Open the Bifrost, Heimdall!” one of the warrior shouts out, waiting a few moments before they are eventually brought into Asgard.

Feeling lightheaded, Tom stumbles from the teleportation, glancing around in awe and marveling at the beautiful sites the realm has to offer.

Before them rests Heimdall, standing tall and proud, “welcome back.” A small frown takes over his face at seeing the unconscious form of the trickster and the brunettes concerned gaze. When his orbs meet toms, he nods politely, well aware that the brit is not a criminal or fiend. With a sigh, he tears his gaze away from the actos, closing the portal as the group walks out, one warrior staying behind to discuss something with Heimdall before catching up after a few seconds.

Loki begins to rouse after a minutes time as he is a god and forces of unconsciousness rather quickly.

Looking up at the warrior and desperately wanting to touch Loki just to know he's okay, Tom squirms, “will he be alright?”

Sighing, the man guides his gaze to the brits direction, before quickly averting it, “the Allfather will not show any mercy, I am sure.”

Fully conscious now, the ravenette commences in making attempts to get released only to have one of them yank on his collar, forcing him onto his feet.

Hissing in diminutive pain, the god grits his teeth, peering at the actor with genuine concern, “are you well?”

Not wasting any time, Tom nods hastily, “I am. Are you?” Internal panic settles in the smaller males from, fear setting in of what is to come on the future for his beloved.

Exhaling a sigh of relief is all the trickster can do while striving to deliver a reassuring smile, “I am fine.”

The morgenthau walk, the closer the hall to the throne gets, Odin himself now visible as his sits perched on the throne.

Loki and his jailor are the first to arrive before the king, “we have brought them both as requested, Allfather.”

Nodding, the said man begins to speak, “very well, leave them here and close the doors.” The trio of warriors nod before releasing the pair of lovers, striding towards the exit, locking the doors upon leaving.

Along the length of the hall rests a series of guards, all of which stand tall.

Standing closer to Loki, feeling significantly more protected and also wanting to show that the god isn't alone, Tom seeks to reassure him that it will be alright even though he knows that it will be anything but alright. Slowly, the brit looks up at the king, respect in his gaze regardless of the scowl, body trembling as he awaits judgement.

“You have broken the Laws, what say you now before I go on?” Odin suddenly barks out.

“I have not,” Loki takes a step forward, “it was a spell, not a ritual. There is a difference,” and the raveonettes biting his tongue, forcing himself to show no further disrespect for fead something awful will be bestowed upon Thomas.

Odin pauses momentarily, eyes scrutinizing the two of them, “I grow tired of hearing what your mouth has to say, your silver tongue serves chaotic scenarios and I refuse to accept anymore of your antics. From this point on, I will see to it that you can no longer use those words you call clever, I shall cease your lies, your excuses, your everything. You were the one that chose a foolish Midgardians as your mate, you knew the consequences as did Thor.” Sighing and calling over a guard, the man returns his gaze back to his adopted son, “see to it that Thomas does not get loose and that he watches.”

Biting his tongue in order to not speak fouly to the Allfather is all Tom can do, but upon hearing the last part he begins to panic, quickly whispering to Loki with fear evident in his voice, “Loki, what will he do? What's happening?”

One of the guards nods before grabbing at the brits arms, restraining him.

Eyes going wide, the ravenette glances at his beloved before directing his gaze to Odin, “let him go. Do not hurt him, that's all i ask.”

Ignoring the trickster, the king quickly calls over another man, already having instructed the guard on what to do.

“What are you doing?” before he gets an answer, Loki goes over to Thomas, striving to defend him.

Before the god can reach his lover, the said guard grasps him tightly, a thick leather string accompanied by a needle resting in his hand.

Orbs wider than plates, the raveonettes lips part ever so slightly, “whatever you're doing, do not touch Thomas.”

Staring at the guards, at the sewing supplies, and then finally at Loki, his widened eyes tear up as he slowly realizes what's about to happen, “please don't...I beg you, do not hurt him…”

Though he's much too weak to escape the man's grasp, he still strives to get to Loki, to get them as far as he possibly can but all is in vain.

Sure enough, the defendant holding Tom does not ease his hold, sending a short glance of eye contact at the male holding Loki.

The man nods, affirming that the cuffs that were placed in the tricksters wrists still remain.

“You will no longer speak any spell and you will no longer speak any more lies.”

Frantic now but slightly relieved Thomas will be spared, Loki cries out, “why? Because you can't accept that for once what I speak to you is the truth? Id that it? Why wont-”

He is quickly cut of when the tip of a sharp needle is plunged into his lower lip, crimson already beginning to leak from the newly inflicted wound. A ragged scream escapes the gods throat, tearing through the hall as the pain sets in.

Thomas remains where he was forced to, body jerking as the first stitch is done but unable to avert his eyes, multiple tears dripping to the floor. Seconds pass and the realization finally sets in fully, a yell of his own shaking through him, full of horror and pain, “please don't do this! Please!! Stop!” Hie orbs rest on Loki's pained expression as he desperately strives to release himself.

Roaring out once more, Loki shakes his head, scarlet seeping from the punctures. Hastily the guard beside him grasped him firmly, attempting to get it done as fast as possible but remains only halfway finished.

Eventually the trickster manages to get himself free, attempting to get away but barely managing an inch, barely registering Odin shouting out “hold him down”.

Tears slip free from the raveonettes eyes as he turns his head to the brits direction, “Thomas, I love you...I love you so much - so m -” 

His voice falls off into a strangled sob as his mouth is fully forced shut, the string being tied into a knot at the end. When the guards release him, Loki collapses to the ground in a puddle of pain.

Letting Tom go, the second guard gazes down at the floor before joining the other defender.

Immediately the loon dashes over to Loki, almost stumbling due to the quiver in legs. When he reaches his beloved, he kneels down, gently touching the raveonettes back and letting his fingertips instantly commence in drawing small circles, “Loki...i'm so sorry.” He has to bite his lip to quench a sob that threatened to bubble up from his throat, “I love you...its going to be alright, okay? I promise. I'll do anything to make it better...i'm so sorry, so, so sorry.” Hastily he leans his head on the gods arm, wrapping his limbs around Lokid form, embracing him.

Tears drip down the slope of his cheeks while crimson leaks from his lips, tears and red puddling at the gods fingertips, his entire firm trembling as he leans into his lover. Making an effort to send a reassuring smile is all the ravenette can do, the smile coming out as pained. He wants to say so much, wants to apologize, wants to comfort Thomas but finds himself a mute. With a shaking arm, he reaches up to tom's shoulder and commences in rubbing circles into the flesh, striving to calm the broth down though he is just as shaken.

“Unfortunately I cannot undo the spell you have cast and with this action being done…” 

Loki can vaguely hear Odin but visibly trembles, fearful that the man might kill Thomas. In this fear, the ravenette accidentally squeezed harshly upon the brunettes upper arm emitting a wince from the brit.

“The two of you will spend your days in the dungeons.”

Tom can barely hear the voice sentencing them to eternal imprisonment, too focused on loki's face, his wounds, the copious amounts of scarlet; how he knows the gof as mischievous, seemingly proud, and self confident. All those things of which Loki currently isn't, lying on the floor in a trembling ball of fear and pain. Sitting up but not releasing his lover, Tom swivels his head in the direction of Odin, eyes alight with what can only be described as Hellfire. “One day…” his voice trembles with rage but it remains clear as a bell, “on day you will pay for what you've done.” In order to prevent himself and Loki from receiving any more punishment, he grits his teeth, sight now softening as he gazes at the ravenette below him. With droplets of water riding his face, he slowly leans down and plants a kiss on his lovers temple.

Loki's emerald orbs are glossy as he stares back at tom, apologizing the best he can with wide eyes, continuing to rub the spot where he gripped too hard. Its his best attempt at saying he loves him.

When the guards come over and lift the two of them up, the trickster clings to Tom, unwilling to let him go.

“Be grateful that i am kind enough to put the two of you in the same cell,” is the last thing that the Allfather states, watching as the guards drag the pair off.

Once outside of the hall, the two lovers are dragged down to the stairs, multiple guards beginning to surround them.

Silently Loki squeezes on the brunettes arm, his trembles diminished to nothing. With still damp eyes, he smiles up at Tom before grabbing his palm quickly, the cuffs suddenly gone. Before any of the guards can even begin notice Loki sends out a burst of emerald arcane magic, effectively sending the mean scattering. Quickly he places a palm over Tom's mouth, closing his eyes whilst being seemingly deep in thought.

Too surprised to do anything but stare at Loki, almost smiling in relief, the brunette awaits to see what will happen, positive the god has a plan.

Opening his eyes, orbs narrowed to small slits and seemingly cat-like, the ravenette watches as a guard quickly sprints up to them but instead of stopping he just continues to run oast. Looking up at his lover, Loki holds his index finger to his lips, simpering up at him though quickly seizing the action due to the tremendous amount of pain. Turning away and rubbing at his face in an attempt to ease the hurt, the god quickly takes the brits hand and begins leading him to the Bofrost.

Trying to breathe and walk as quietly as possible, Thomas followed, relief flooding over him when he sees the destination. The relief quickly accelerates into worry when he recalls Heimdall, worried the man may not allow them to go back home.

Squeezing the actors hand, the trickster stops them before turning around to look his lover straight in the eyes. His own verdant orbs expressing misery, pain, sadness, remorse, and apologies that remain unsaid. 

But no regret.

Loki would sacrifice his voice a million times just for Thomas to remain at his side for an eternity.

Leaning down and resting his forehead against the brits is all the god can do in order to deliver a silent ‘I love you’.

Understanding all the unspoken emotions, a tear forms in the lions eye, feeling as if it's his fault due to the immortality spell. Keeping eye contact with the god while smiling a sad, love filled smile is all he can do, desiring to kiss the ravenette so badly, “In Love you too.” Detesting witnessing Loki like this, he realized that the god doesnt even seem to mind that much, it's as if he treats it like he just got scolded for going out at midnight. At that moment Tom realizes that he too would go through all the pain it takes to remain at Loki's side for as long as possible.

Resuming their walking, Heimdall comes into view, standing and seeming to wait for the pair.

The man's golden eyes glide over to where the two lovers stand, unable to visibly see them but well aware that they stand there. Nodding silently, the corners of his lips twitch up ever so slightly. Taking his sword, he open the portal to Earth without a word.

Possessing the ability to use telepathy every now again, the god delves into his partners thoughts. Thinking that the brit resents seeing his facial expressions presently, Loki brings a palm up to hide the stitches, an illusion spell at the edge of his mind. Feeling awful for upsetting Tom, he sends up a melancholic smile, casting the spell and concealing the stitches. Quickly he rubs his nose against the actor before turning away?

Before they can step through the portal, Toms frowns and pulls Loki to his chest by his arm. His expression clearly read that the previous action the god just did was completely uncalled for. “Don't hide these stitches, darling,” his palm gently strokes over the raveonettes cheek as he smiles warmly, “it hurts seeing them but that doesn't mean you are no longer beautiful.” The brit takes a moment to place both of his hands on the god's face, “you are beautiful the way you are, I love you, I love every scar on your body because that's who you are. So no more hiding, love. Alright?”

Loki says nothing, instead waiting until they arrive in front if their house, steadying his lover as they are transported back to Midgard. Pulling Thomas into an embrace, a tear rolls down the apple of his cheek, his face nuzzling into the brunettes shoulder.

The loon returns the embrace, arms locked around the raveonettes body in a protective fashion, “see? We made it. We're home.” Slowly he looked up at the house, a relieved expression blooming onto his face as he cuddles the god tighter, leaning down to whisper in his ear, “you made it. You're a genius, you know that?” a soft chuckle escaped his lips, “let's go inside, shall we?”

Salty drops of water drip down Loki's face but he smiles regardless, quietly following the actor inside whilst holding his hand. Once inside he lets the illusion drops from his face, a green glimmer flickering over his lips before the crude stitches are revealed. Previously he was hunched over but now he stands tall, holding his head high before leaning down and pressing his lips to the edges of Tom's mouth.

Smiling brightly at the action is all the smaller male can do, “thank you. You look so beautiful, Loki,” softly he strokes his thumb over the gids chin, travelling down to his jaw while his orbs glisten with pure adoration, “oh, by the way, let me know when your lips don't hurt anymore, alright? I want to kiss you so badly, you have no idea, darling.” Tom lets out a chuckle, almost embarrassed at the request.

Frowning softly and casting his gaze to the side, Loki scoops the brit up and carries him to the couch, gently laying him down on the pillows before sitting on the edge of the furniture himself. Closing his eyes, he leans towards the loon, holding the brunettes chin in between his finger and thumb. Their lips meet after a second or so, Loki cracking hid opens just a sliver just to watch the actor, a diminutive shine of pain flashing through his eyes. Not breaking the kiss, he attempted to make it as lovely as possible but only continues to fail horribly. After a moment he pulls away, a defeated look hovering his eyes.

Quickly the actor pulls the god down to his chest, laying a hand on his neck and massaging the flesh tenderly, “I love you so much. And didn't I tell you to let me know when it doesn't hurt anymore? Are you aware that i'm willing to wait a hundred year and a thousand more to kiss you again? There's no rush anymore. We've got tine. I want you to be happy so please don't push yourself to satisfy my needs, this is not only about me, Loki, alright? I would do anything for you. We'll find a way, there's always a way,” Thomas finishes, kissing the tricksters scalp while continuing to embrace him.

Returning the affection filled action knowing that it will be an eternity and nothing will ever be the same is all the ravenette can do. He should have known that with this gift of immortality for Tom, a great price would surface that he had to pay. Nuzzling his face into the brits chest so that the brunette cant see, he snaps his mouth open in a quick movement, loosening the strings just enough to move his mouth slightly. Trembling and shaking within Tom's half, blood seeping from his lips, he speaks in the quietest mumble, voice barely audible, “thank you.”

Jumping ever so slightly, both surprised and shocked to hear the voice he craves, the faucet behind Toms eyes switches on as he holds the trickster closer, “Loki…” His own voice is nothing but a whimper, “you're....you're welcome…” 

Immense pain floods the gods mouth but he refuses to quiet, “please don't cry,” the ravenette trembles harshly but he kneads at Tom's shoulder reassuringly. Whenever he speaks his words are quick and almost inaudible. 

Thomas trembles as well, tears gushing down his face at hearing the voice he adored, “don't talk...Loki, don't talk. Its hurting...isn't it?” A sob echoes through his ribcage, his heart yearning to hear more but also desperately wanting him to quiet so the pain eases.

Loki squeezes the brunettes shoulder in a gentle fashion, “it's fine,” he swallows quietly before turning his head to rest on his arm in order to not stain the shirt beneath him, “are you,” he pauses for a small break from the agony, “happy?”

“Yes, i'm always…” now Toms pausing, inhaling deeply as he strives to fend off sobs, “i'm always happy when i'm with you,” one hand wandered to loki's jaw, stroking over his chin and smearing away the blood, “a-and what about you?”

Covering his mouth as he speaks so Tom can see the gruesome stretch of the stitches is all he does before continuing, “I am if...you are.” Taking a small breath and silently watching as crimson leaked onto the brits shirt, he goes to sit up and move away, “sorry.”

“No, please don't be sorry,” quickly the actor sits up as well, not caring about the red on his blouse. The loons not sure what to say, he doesn't want to see Loki in so much pain, wants to tell him he doesn't care about the scarlet but at the same time he cares immensely because it's Loki's blood and it hurts to see it. “It's...it's fine.” A small sigh escapes his lips as he is a bit frustrated due the fact he can't put his thoughts into words.

Frowning slightly and casting his gaze to his hands, Loki speaks up once more, “do I...frustrate you?” Biting on his tongue lightly, regretting the action of speaking and beginning to believe that perhaps Tom prefered him unmute. With these thoughts he hunches into himself, orbs aimed to the side.

Instantly placing a hand on the gods check, the brit turns his head to his direction, “no. Don't ever start to think ill of yourself,” Tom’s face is both stern and warm as he desperately wants the ravenette to understand, “I love you, I love your voice, and I love you for talking to me even though it causes you a great deal of agony,” the brit motions towards the blood, heart strings stinging at the sight of it, “but if you continue to speak the wounds will never heal and i'll have to clean the house more frequently.” Smiling in an effort to lighten the mood, Tom continues, stroking Loki's cheek as he does so, “do you understand what I mean? Loki, it pains me to see you in so much hurt...I won't stop you from talking but it can't continue like this. There's so much blood.” He bites his lip and wipes at some of the scarlet substance, orbs glistening when that feeling of guilt creeps over him once again, “maybe we can do...some sort of weekly routine? I mean...one or two days of conversations and then some mute days to let the wounds heal...I don't know..” The actor lets his head sink onto the tricksters shoulder, “just...just know that I Love you and that i'll do anything for you to make you happy, just let me know what you need...and I will…” he finishes off by gulpin down a sob.

“You do realize that once they heal, skin...will begin to grow around the leather and seal...whatever hope is left, right?” Loki softly places his palm over the loons, “your thoughts are so jumbled...that it's hard to understand,” silently the god reaches up and wipes a stray tear from the slope of tom's cheek, “I will stop talking but...only if you stop crying.”

“I don't even want to think about it…” the brits voice is just a whimper, taking a deep inhale to calm himself, he continues, “but alright, i'll stop…” quickly he wipes at his face, at first with the palm of his hand and then the sleeves of his shirt.

Nodding softly, Loki dabs at his lips before leaning up and tenderly kissing Tom's tears away, offering a small smile before succumbing to his mute state, sealing his voice off for the future years to come, only speaking in tiny whispers if his voice is ever truly needed.


End file.
